Control
by Bobbie1
Summary: A one chapter story about what it means to be partners. It's Bosco and Faith with several others tossed in along the way. Possibly another chapter but I'm not sure at this point. PG-13 for language.


I suppose it was only a matter of time.

I'm sure I wasn't the only one who was wondering where Bosco's father was....why he wasn't at Mercy. I'm pretty sure he had his reasons not that I'd believe any of them but I'm sure he had them. I figured he had stuff that he just had to do sort of like the night Bosco spent with Rose after telling her that Mikey was dead. We all have priorities and Anthony Boscorelli...his just seem really screwed up.

I'd wondered why Bosco's father hadn't been seen at Mercy but then it hadn't really surprised me. I remembered a time a few years ago...after the Shaquanda rape issue. I'd given her a ride home. Bosco had waited for me at the station. When I returned, we'd talked for along time. It was a long story and I'm sure it would have been longer had Bosco told me the whole story. One of the things that I remembered most from that night was hearing that Bosco's father had never called or anything after 9/11. He had a son who was a police officer and the scum never even bothered to call. Apparently he wasn't too concerned whether his son was alive or dead. I guess some things never change.

Now years later, his son had almost died and was currently lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to monitors while looking like a mummy and his father had yet to be seen. Well, I spoke too soon.

It took him almost two weeks but he finally showed up. At first he sounded like the concerned father except that I knew he had no experience in that area....at least not with Bosco. A few days later I overheard him talking to one of the nurses. His questions had little to do with Bosco's condition but more to do with the cost of his care. A week after that my suspicions grew when I arrived at work to see him leaving. I'd inquired with Lieu as to why he'd been there. He'd seemed rather upset when he'd left. The story was that he was there on behalf of Rose who'd wanted to know if there was a certain item still in his locker. What the supposed item was remains a mystery.

As the shift passed, my suspicions continued to grow. My first impression was that Anthony was up to no good. I can't explain why but I just knew although once a snake always a snake might hold true. Just a few days later I overheard another discussion between Bosco's doctor and Anthony. This time he was inquiring about personal effects. In this case, personal effects are synonymous with wallet.

The following morning I got up early. I spent the morning finding out the facts. I wanted to know what would happen to Bosco given that he's wasn't able to care for himself. What I learned reinforced my suspicions about Anthony. Decisions for Bosco's care would fall into the hands of his parents meaning Rose and Anthony.

I'd talked with Rose during my dinner break and was able to find out that she and Anthony would be visiting Bosco in the morning. A few more questions and I was able to find out a time.

The following morning, I was up early once more. My lack of trust in Anthony was so great that I even called and talked to the desk nurse to verify that Anthony was with Rose at Mercy. I drove over to Bosco's apartment, letting myself in with a key he'd given me years ago.

It wasn't like Bosco had anything to hide. I mean I did have a key so it wasn't like I was breaking in. It took me a few minutes to come to terms with being in Bosco's apartment without him around. My mind recalled images of Anthony and I was able to re-focus. I'd brought a large laundry basket and the largest purse I owned figuring that if anyone was paying attention, it wouldn't look as obvious if I were to be seen leaving with boxes. I pulled a clean sheet from my oversized purse, laying it in the bottom of the laundry basket. That was the easy part. Figuring out what to take with me was tougher. Trying to think like Bosco wasn't easy either. I scanned the room with a mind set that whatever I left with was what Bosco would have left. There was no way Bosco would be keeping his place and I didn't see a super or his father putting much effort into packing up Bosco's stuff.

I put any pictures I found on the kitchen counter. I added anything I found that had to do with Mikey or Rose. I didn't spend too much time in the small kitchen or bathroom. The living room was pretty sparse so that didn't take me long either. I took some time searching through a closet just off the living room. Lying at the bottom was a bag...the bag he carried to and from work. I reached for it as my breath got caught in my throat. Taking a seat on what I think was a coffee table; I started to unzip the bag. The tears were instantaneous as I glanced at the contents...a uniform shirt. I knew it was a work shirt by the obvious color and fabric but what really caught my eye was shiny. Still pinned to the shirt front was his badge. Carefully unpinning it, I held it in my hands. The tears continued to flow as I ran my fingertips of the tiny details. A sudden banging noise in the hallway pulled me back to reality. I set the bag on the table, glancing through the peephole in his door. My heart rate started to return to its previous state as I saw a guy standing at the elevator, his hands full of what I consider junk.

I picked up the bag again, carefully putting everything back inside before zipping it closed. I made a quick glance over the rest of the closet adding a few more things to the laundry basket.

The last room was one that I dreaded...Bosco's bedroom. If I didn't feel like I was invading his privacy before, I did now. Images of Anthony returned, giving me the determination to complete the job I'd set out to do. I checked his closet, the table beside his bed, and the chest of drawers in the corner.

Back in the living room, I struggled to get everything in the basket and bag I'd brought. Finally I gave in realizing that I was going to be leaving more than I'd intended. I figured the best solution was to stuff some of it in his work bag and take that along. I could always toss it over my shoulder. I was preparing to leave when I noticed one more thing...a photograph. It was sitting on a table just inside the front door. How I missed it anyone's guess. Maybe because I was so used to seeing it? I had one at home just like it. It was a photo of Bos and me at our academy graduation. I tucked it inside my now extremely oversized purse before opening the door. I took one look back before closing the door behind me.

Whatever attempts I'd made to protect Bosco I doubted they'd be enough. There was one thing that I couldn't do...that I couldn't change. Rose still trusted Anthony. Bottom line is he is still Bosco's father. He was one of the last connections she had to Mikey. Her growing dependence on him worried me. Anthony was an opportunist. Even in the face of pain and sadness, he'd jump at an opportunity. For Rose, I figured it was a combination of grief from losing Mikey and the fear that she'd lose Bosco as well.

Anthony isn't stupid. I'll give him that. He sensed my presence and the lack of trust I had for him not that I'd tried to hide it. At one point, he made it clear that I was no longer needed. As far as Anthony was concerned, Bosco had a mother and a father and that was all he needed. If I wasn't suspicious before, I was when I found out we'd been barred from seeing Bosco. Being the slime ball that he truly is, Anthony had made that perfectly clear although he didn't have the balls to do it in front of Rose. I suspected she knew nothing about it. As angry as I was, Rose had enough to deal with. She didn't need this on top of everything else. I'd find a way to handle it on my own.

The one thing Anthony didn't have in his pocket was the staff at Mercy. I knew it'd be a cold day in Hell before he had any control over the NYPD. He'd had enough trouble trying to control one of his own. He had no idea what he was up against when we banded together especially when it was for the benefit of one of _our_ own. So, we had an officer posted outside Bosco's room. Anthony hit the roof. The explanation he received was that we couldn't be sure everyone involved in the shooting was accounted for. Anthony's house of cards was going to fall if we had to do it one card at a time.

As far as Mercy was concerned, some people there saw Anthony as the sonova bitch that he really is. Anthony didn't want us around but Anthony couldn't be there all day everyday. We worked together with the hospital staff, creating a schedule for when it was 'safe' to visit with Bosco. We cut it close a few times but there was usually a member of the staff ready to run interference.

This insanity went on for awhile. Rose seemed to accept whatever Anthony said. What that was exactly was anyone's guess. For all we knew, he'd told her that we'd been there in the beginning but after a while you forget. Like we could forget Bosco...I can guarantee him we hadn't forgot...we hadn't forgot anything. In fact, we remembered more with every passing day.

As Bosco's condition stabilized, I debated telling him what was really going on. He was still unable to do just about everything but I was sure of one thing. He was fully aware of what was going on around him. I talked with the nurses on staff, questioning how he was doing. My line of questioning was more in tune with his mental state. I wanted to know what they were thinking given that they had more experience with this than I did. When I got a pretty good feel for what was going on, I took it a step further. I talked with a professional. Not just any professional but the best on staff at Mercy.

This time my questions were more generalized although I'd named Bosco. I wasn't looking for specifics, just some basic information for someone in a situation like Bosco. I listened, took notes, and found others to talk to as well. One person led to another and another.

Bosco was almost three months post shooting when I finally came clean with him as to what was going on. It was a lot like old times. I read everything he was thinking through his eyes. I apologized for not telling him sooner rationalizing it by saying that I wasn't sure he could have handled it sooner. Then I apologized for thinking that he wouldn't have been able to handle it. His eyes told me what I needed to know. I saw the changes in them when I talked about taking care of Mann versus thanking him for the millionth time for saving my life. I saw when his eyes met mine and I saw when he turned away. I saw the pain when I'd mention Mikey and the smile in them when I mentioned Sully and donuts. I wasn't sure if I was prepared for how he would react to another situation that was brewing.

Anthony had taken it a step further too. He'd talked to an attorney about being named as Bosco's guardian. I found out about the court date from one of the Assistant DA's. The very thought of it turned my stomach. I kept my promise with Bosco, telling him what I learned right away rather than keeping it from him. Once again, his eyes said it all. I saw the pain...the frustration...the anger. I didn't just see them. I felt them too.

Two weeks later, I stopped off to see Bosco. I ran into Anthony in the hall. I left before it got ugly but not before Bosco knew I was there.

I left Mercy with one destination in mind. I entered the court room finding a seat in the back. I doubted Anthony even noticed which was his first mistake...or maybe it was his last. I waited, finally hearing Bosco's case be called. I waited again...allowing Anthony's lawyer to ramble on and on. He finally took a seat. Then the judge asked my question. 'Was there anything further anyone had to add before he rendered a decision?' Damn straight there was.

I stood up, raising my hand not that me standing didn't draw attention. I moved to the front while addressing the judge's question as to what I had to add. Actually it was quite simple. I was asking the court to appoint me as Bosco's guardian. I expected exactly what I got. My position on this issue wasn't preposterous. It wasn't a bunch of hot air designed to disrupt court. In fact, I even had evidence...exhibits. Maybe Sully and I should both go to law school.

The bailiff took my envelope, handing it to the judge. He scanned the documents before addressing me. In the state of New York, there are procedures for who can act as an adult's guardian. I'd explained all this to Bosco. That's when the two of us made the decision. The only way to protect Bosco from Anthony's control was to become Bosco's guardian and the only way I could do that was as Bosco's wife. That's exactly what we'd done.

It hadn't been a conventional wedding by any standards. Not even close. But, it'd been as legal as it possibly could. It'd been witnessed by Ty, Sully, Lieu, as well as several nurses and that head psychologist I mentioned earlier. I'd done everything possible to ensure that it would stand up in court. I'd talked to everyone I could find to make sure it couldn't be contested on any level. Bosco's signature on both the marriage license and the marriage certificate consisted of an "X". But, that too was legal. His "I Do" consisted of a nod of his head....but it was legal.

If I'd got an earful when I stood to address the court, it was nothing compared to what I heard after presenting my 'evidence'. The judge got an earful too and some of it was less than pretty. I'd played my ace card and stood back silently watching Anthony's house of cards come tumbling down.

Leaving court, I headed back to Mercy to see Bosco. He took my appearance there in mid day as a good sign. The smile on my face and the hug I gave him confirmed it. It'd been an exhausting few days. I took my place beside Bosco, taking his hand in mine before falling asleep with my head on his shoulder.

When my divorce from Fred became final, I didn't know if I would ever get married again. I never intended to get married within weeks of my divorce. But then reality stepped in. You see, I'm sure Bosco didn't plan on getting shot just like I didn't plan on getting married so soon. But then life has a way of putting things into perspective and sometimes that perspective leads to drastic measures. Taking four bullets and saving my life may seem a bit drastic but then some may think marrying Bosco was a bit drastic too. In the end, Bosco had protected me and I'd protected him. Drastic maybe but for Bos and me, it was nothing new. We'd just done what needed to be done.


End file.
